


Insomnian Super Models

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Image, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Insecure Prompto, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Noctis invites Prompto over to his room to play video games.. His room, in the damn Insomnian Royal Palace. As if that doesn’t freak Prompto out enough, he discovers that everybody even vaguely related to the royal family is hot. Cue epic freak out.





	Insomnian Super Models

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:  
> "You think Ignis and Gladiolus are cute?"  
> "Not just those guys! I mean, I always thought Cor Leonis was pretty in photos, but my GOD he was ten times hotter in real life. So much DILF."  
> "And the Kingsglaives! They should be super models or something."  
> "Everyone I met in the Citadel today are amazing! … Noct, er, you are looking at me funny."  
> The next day, after Ignis, Gladio, Cor, Nyx AND Crowe all asked Noct about Prompto’s name and contacts, he ran off to his father and begged for an apartment FAR away from the citadel.
> 
>  
> 
> Credit:  
> Much thanks to ghost biscuit for the beta :-) :-) :-)  
> The background takes reference from FFXV in game footage.


End file.
